Please, make me smile
by Shykeiro
Summary: Galilée et Gwen, exaspérée par le comportement des deux hommes du Hub, décident d'intervenir. Quand un plan marche aussi bien, l'appétit devient subitement féroce.


_Voici une fiction avec un jour de retard pour la Saint-Valentin. C'est aussi pour me faire pardonner de la vitesse (lenteur) à laquelle va l'autre fanfiction sur Torchwood, mais ayant quelques problèmes avec l'histoire en elle-même, je la met pour le moment en stand buy. J'espère que vous aimerez ce prochain one-shot._

_Gwen et Galilée sont dans le Hub et deviennent très rapidement exaspérées par le comportement enfantin des deux hommes du quartier général. Quand l'adulte et la jeune femme se mettent en équipe pour régler ça...l'appétit devient féroce._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Galilée et Gwen éclatèrent de rire. Elles visionnaient une vidéo qui semblait particulièrement amusante, remarqua Ianto en les regardant du coin de l'oeil, assis devant les écrans d'ordinateur. Sa jeune fille adoptive s'était de mieux en mieux adaptée à son nouvel environnement et il était fier des améliorations qu'elle avait fait depuis le début. Au bout d'un moment donné, il les laissa à leur délire et retourna à ses propres tâches.

-Dis Gwen, tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Demanda Galilée avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Évidemment, répondit-elle en riant.

-Avec ton gros nounours?

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. Il s'agissait d'un début de journée très réjouissant. Elles ne riaient pas souvent aussi librement, mais elles avaient finit par faire connaissance et même si Galilée trouvait que Gwen était parfois lourde à supporter, elle appréciait tout de même sa compagnie. Tout comme Jack, elle enviait son empathie, car si elle était quelqu'un de particulièrement sensible, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre toutes les émotions des autres. Même si elle n'en était que la fille adoptive, elle retenait beaucoup de Jack Harkness.

-Oui!

Elle semblait rayonnante et heureuse. Galilée aimait la voir comme ça. Une Gwen triste ou apeurée était souvent plus lourde qu'une Gwen heureuse et transportée.

-Donc vous faites quelque chose de spécial pour la Saint-Valentin?

-Nous allons au restaurant, puis au ciné pour finir à la maison dans un dernier goûter aux chandelles.

-Pour afin vous découvrir comme jamais.

Gwen rougit violemment, surprise par une telle facilité de ce genre de parole de la part de la jeune étoile. Pourtant, elle ne devrait pas y penser ainsi, après tout, elle avait été élevée par le capitaine Jack Harkness. Le sexe ne devait pas être tabou dans leur maison.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Oh Gwen...tu n'es pas obligé de me traiter en gamine. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai que 17 ans que je ne suis pas apte à comprendre. J'ai le père le plus libre de moeurs qui puisse exister sur une planète.

Elles rirent. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Parlant de ton père, ont-ils décidé de faire quelque chose au moins pour aujourd'hui?

Galilée soupira en tournant la tête vers Ianto qui ramassait les déchets de la veille. Elle devait avouer que c'était un peu de sa faute s'il y avait un peu plus de déchet qu'à l'accoutumé, disons qu'elle n'avait pas réellement prévu de devoir quitter brusquement la base la veille afin d'aider son père dans une chasse au Weevil. Ça lui arrivait si peu souvent ces derniers temps qu'elle ne s'y était guère préparé.

-Non...Ianto...évite un peu mon père depuis quelques temps.

Gwen eu un air un peu désespéré. Les deux hommes se tournaient autour sans réellement se trouver depuis un bon moment déjà, ce qui exaspérait les deux femmes. Certes ils sortaient ensembles, mais ça semblait tellement stagner comme relation. Ils ne semblaient pas évoluer. C'était le plus frustrant.

-Ils se conduisent comme des gamins, soupira Gwen.

-Je sais que Ianto a un peu peur de cette fête. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Jack est imprévisible et Ianto ne veut pas risquer de le perdre, alors il se tient à carreau et laisse mon père prendre les rennes de leur relation.

Gwen eu un sourire en coin. Même s'il avait un courage sans limite lorsque Jack n'était pas là, elle le trouvait plutôt renfermé lorsque le capitaine était présent.

-Pourtant mon père aimerait bien faire quelque chose avec lui. Le faire sortir et tout. Mais là il a peur d'être mal interprété comme la dernière fois.

Elles se rappelaient très bien. Jack était parfois très maladroit avec ses sentiments, ce qui causait souvent des problèmes dans leur couple. Malheureusement, le capitaine ne s'en rendait jamais compte ou sinon cela prenait un certain temps, exaspérant Ianto qui avait heureusement la patience d'un ange.

-Ces deux-là vont finir par me faire commettre un meurtre, plaisanta l'ex agente de police. Galilée eu un sourire. Elle lui avait très souvent pensé en faites et sincèrement, c'était surtout son père qu'elle voulait étrangler.

-Il faudrait...comploter quelque chose pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls tous les deux avec obligation de rester ensemble.

Gwen regarda la jeune Harkness, se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour trouver ce genre d'idées tordues. Pour rassembler ses pères adoptifs, la jeune était prête à tout. De toute manière, quand il voulait être écouter, il arrivait à Jack de les enfermer quelque part pour pouvoir discuter sans qu'ils ne l'évitent. Alors pourquoi elles ne pourraient pas lui renvoyer l'ascenseur?

-Nous pouvons mettre en marche la quarantaine d'urgence.

Galilée se tourna vers elle.

-Est-ce que l'on peut l'activer de l'extérieur?

-Oui, je crois bien que j'y arriverai.

La jeune Harkness leva le pouce, lui signifiant par la même occasion qu'elle était prêt pour un essaie. Elles devraient être prudentes et subtiles, mais elles ne pensaient pas rencontrer de problème. Les deux hommes étaient si occupés à s'éviter que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'alarme lorsqu'elle se déclencherait.

-Allons-y alors! S'exclama Galilée en tendant sa main vers Gwen qui tapa contre avec la sienne.

-Ouais!

Les deux femmes se séparèrent afin de préparer leur plan. Elles avançaient rapidement, conformes aux marches à suivre qu'elles s'étaient fixées. À la fin de la journée, elles avaient toutes deux salués les deux hommes et étaient remontées à la surface. Lorsqu'elles sortirent finalement du Hub, Gwen pressa un simple bouton.

---

À l'intérieur du Hub, Ianto préparait son départ, rangeant les dernières petites choses qu'il restait. La Saint-Valentin. Il s'agissait d'une fête purement commerciale, il l'admettait sans problèmes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souhaiter parfois que Jack la fête avec lui. Pourtant, ça ne leur était jamais vraiment arrivé. À son plus grand dam. En faites, il avait très bien remarqué que leur relation tournait en rond, mais il ne savait pas comme régler leurs conflits. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait les réconcilier avec l'amour. Même leur nuit devenait fades. Comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Ianto pouvait presque mettre sa main au feu lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'amour que pouvait ressentir Jack à son égard.

-Ianto, avant de partir, est-ce que tu pourrais....

L'alarme retentit soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux hommes. Toutes les portes du Hub se refermèrent brusquement, les enfermant dans le Hub. Jack et lui s'élancèrent vers les ordinateurs afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Ne trouvant rien, les deux hommes essayèrent en contrepartie de déverrouiller la base. Un message vidéo s'ouvrit alors.

« -Bonjour les garçons. C'est nous.

-Salut papa!

-Je serais bien rester pour vous expliquer, mais j'ai une soirée avec Rhys que je ne vais pas manquer à cause de vos gamineries.

-Et moi...ben je voulais juste pas rester avec vous. Oh j'ai l'esprit ouvert, tu le sais mieux que tous papa, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment d'entendre vos ébats de réconciliation. Donc bon...

-C'est ça. Juste pour vous dire que le déverrouillage du quartier général n'est pas possible sans notre autorisation.

-Bonne soirée! »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et Jack éclata de rire.

-Ça c'est bel et bien ma fille, riait-il.

Ianto quant à lui remercia mentalement Galilée, sa fille adoptive par l'intervalle de Jack, puis se permit un sourire.

-Nous sommes donc coincés ici jusqu'à demain matin.

-Ou pire encore si elles ne reviennent pas.

Jack eu un sourire en coin.

-Je dois avouer que si elles partent prendre des vacances, elles vont m'entendre parler. Particulièrement Gwen. Galilée n'a quand même que dix-sept ans et je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

-Je suis sûr qu'elles sauront se débrouiller, assura Ianto en retournant aux tâches qu'il effectuait avant la fermeture complète du Hub.

-Hum oui...Ianto, comme j'allais le demander avec tout ça, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher les documents classés X53-PO s'il te plaît?

-C'est dans ton bureau Jack...

Jack eu l'air subitement mal à l'aise.

-Je trouve plus le bon classeur.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, Ianto monta vers le bureau du capitaine sans voir le sourire triomphant qui venait d'étirer les lèvres de Jack. Il avait soupçonner l'essaie de Galilée et de Gwen. La quarantaine ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait. Les deux femmes s'étaient arrangées pour que Ianto et lui se retrouvent enfermés dans le Hub sans possibilité de sortir. Ce qui au final lui servait plutôt bien pour son propre plan à lui. Bon d'accord, ça n'avait rien d'un plan à proprement parlé, mais il avait tout de même une idée sur la façon dont il voulait passer la soirée. Et il ne voulait pas d'une relation morne.

-Jack...tu es désespérant, lui cria Ianto du bureau.

-Comment ça?

Il se dirigea à son tour vers les escaliers afin d'aller le rejoindre.

-Tes documents sont sur ton bureau.

Jack eu un rire discret. Oui, ça lui arrivait de faire totalement exprès pour avoir l'air d'un idiot. Ça marchait à tout les coups. C'était hilarant de voir Ianto se débattre avec ses sottises.

-Désolé...j'étais sûrement déconcentré par....

Il se tut, laissa sa phrase sans fin, sachant qu'il allait ainsi appâter son pauvre subordonné.

-Par quoi encore?

Le capitaine arrivait peu à peu à l'étage désiré et se retenait pour ne pas partir d'un fou rire qui aurait été particulièrement bruyant.

-Par un joli morceau de viande...

Il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol dans son bureau. Ianto avait compris. Jack ne s'attendait pas à le gêné réellement, mais ce petit bruit venait de faire sa soirée. Comme ça son petit chéri était toujours aussi sensible à ses avances clairement formulées. Détail plutôt positif et encourageant selon son dictionnaire des réactions préférables.

-Et bien cessez d'y penser, ça aidera votre cerveau...si vous en avez un.

Jack eu un sourire.

-C'est un peu difficile quand ce morceau de viande bouge divinement, parle divinement et fait monter à ma tête des pensées plus que divines.

Ianto rougit violemment dans le bureau, se disant que le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était qu'il brise tous les objets de Jack à cause de ce dernier. Il se maudissait. Pourquoi rougissait-il, il n'était pas une gamine de 14 ans tout de même. Pourtant, il y avait tellement longtemps que leur relation n'avait pas été au beau fixe que ce genre de séduction le replongeait dans les années où lui et Jack n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

-Alors jète ce morceau de viande...il va finir par pourrir, souffla-t-il certain que son capitaine ne l'entendrait pas.

-Ce serait suicidaire que de jeter au loup ce qui me garde en vie non? Susurra la voix du capitaine quelques centimètres derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Ianto se tourna vers Jack qui le regardait avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut dans son regard. D'accord, il leur arrivait parfois de se jeter de petits sourires ou de petits regards, mais en le regardant, il avait l'impression de réellement compter. Au moins un peu. Un minime point dans la vie du capitaine Jack Harkness.

-Alors si tu y tiens tant à ce petit bout de viande, dévore-le tout entier qu'il arrête de penser à sa pénible existence.

Jack tira Ianto contre lui, le collant contre son torse où le jeune homme se blottit sans hésitation. Les deux hommes restèrent un bon moment ainsi alors qu'Ianto écoutait attentivement les battements de cœur de son amoureux. Il ferma les yeux, serein. Il se sentait si bien dans les bras de son patron qu'il ne voudrait pour rien au monde que ce moment s'arrête. Malheureusement, Jack se détacha de lui.

-Tu m'as proposé quelque chose d'intéressant...

-Quoi?

-De dévorer mon bout de viande.

Il poussait doucement Ianto vers l'entré de sa chambre, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas littéralement dedans. Il eu un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions alors que Ianto sourit à son tour. Galilée et Gwen ne savaient pas encore que leur action avait finalement porté ses fruits et bien au-delà de leurs espérances.

-Bon appétit, lança Ianto avec un petit clin d'oeil avant d'être littéralement transporté par un bonheur intense.


End file.
